User blog:Joel1995/My Season 12 FanFic Part 1 (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)
Well yeah this is part 1 of season 12 and I have the format ready. Degrassi Season 12 Main Cast (Episodes 1201-1224) Seniors (Grade 12) Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, an ex-cheerleader who has a secret about her family. Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian who is looking at choices for her future. Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a now paraplegic ex-football player. Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a writer with a promising future. Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a now ex-bully looking for redemption and love. Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a heartthrob with a girlfriend. Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who is trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin- an athlete and a girl looking for love. Juniors (Grade 11) Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a now good guy and basketball player Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a religious girl who is dealing with her mother marrying a new man. Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a girl who is wanting to please everyone. Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a FTM who is done with love and now focusing on himself. Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly girl who is a single teen mother. Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a science geek who found love and lost it. Sophomores (Grade 10) Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a beautiful girl and a new Queen Bee. Unknown as Tanner Samuels, a new band geek. (New) Unknown as David Fuller, the new school bully. (New) Freshman (Grade 9) Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah, a social butterfly facing some difficult decisions. Olivia Sciren as Maya Matlin, a band geek and the school’s saint. Unknown as Ash Lempky, a boy who is being bullied, but overall is a fun guy. (New) Adults Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, the school principal. Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the Media Immersions teacher. Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, Angela’s guardian for the time being. Recurring Characters Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake Matlin’s father and Helen Edward’s fiancé. Tamara Duarte as Charlie, Fiona’s love interest. Unknown as Casey Abrams, a sarcastic boy. (New) Unknown as Robbie Thomas, an athlete with an embarrassing problem(New) Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare’s mother and Glen Martin’s fiancée. Premise Since season 11 a lot has changed in Degrassi. Vince came to the school with a gun. Bianca and Drew became the victims of his revenge. Bianca was shot and killed by Vince. Drew was shot and survived but at the hospital it was found out that he would be paraplegic for the rest of his life. K.C. left Jenna and moved to Vancouver with his mother. Jenna’s brother came back and they are both raising baby Tyson. Connor decided to get emancipated and left to go to America. Holly J’s operation was a success and she is now attending Yale. Anya’s addiction got so bad that she was checked into rehab. In brighter news, Ellie is back and is raising Angela for Joey. Episode List Part 1: Marketed as Degrassi: No Way Out Episode 1: Dog Days Are Over ' The new semester has started and Alli and Dave cannot be any happier. Angela meets a freshman called Ash and quickly befriends him. Ms. Edwards and Mr. Martin announce their engagement and Clare and Jake are trying to stay friends, will they succeed? '''Episode 2: Toxic ' Clare and Jake are still together even though their parents are engaged. Owen who usually is looking for “older chicks” is now looking at another girl, Imogen Moreno?! Tanner finds himself in love with Jenna who quickly rejects him. '''Episode 3: Born This Way pt. 1 David, the new school bully is making fun of Adam and is taking it too far. Dave is being ridiculed by others for his height and goes to the doctor for answers. Jess finds herself depressed after going to a store and being bashed for being Hispanic. Episode 4: Born This Way pt. 2 Adam is through playing victim and takes matter into his own hands, with the help of a few friends. Dave’s doctor tells him that he might not reach a growth spurt. Fiona and Charlie are both gay bashed at a restaurant, and they suffer the after effects. Episode 5: Take Me or Leave Me pt. 1 Katie and Marisol are both trying to befriend each other again after the Drew situation. Jenna finds that she does have feelings for Tanner and they start dating. Adam decides to give up love after being brokenhearted with Bianca, Katie, and Fiona. Episode 6: Take Me or Leave Me pt. 2 Drew is looking for love, but all the girls are avoiding him, except Jess. Eli finds that Imogen is the one for him, but she has her eyes on a new guy, Casey. Maya and Robbie start a relationship. Episode 7: Blame It on the Alcohol pt. 1 Angela catches Ellie drinking and worries if she is a good guardian. Jess starts drinking to get over the depression of her being bashed. Fiona is pressured to drink at a party, but will she accept? Episode 8: Blame It on the Alcohol pt. 2 Ellie stops drinking over her fear of becoming like her mother. Jess has to go to the hospital after a long night of drinking. Fiona denies the alcohol but Charlie doesn’t. Episode 9: Bleeding Love pt. 1 Clare has to break up with Jake after her mother catches them kissing. Imogen and Casey finally becomes a couple and Eli is left behind. Adam meets a girl named Layla but realizes that she’s not who she seems. Episode 10: Bleeding Love pt. 2 Jake is heartbroken but gets over her after Katie decides to give him a chance. Adam finds out that Layla is really a teen prostitute and he cannot find it in himself to date her. Eli plans to break up Imogen and Casey with the help of Clare. Episode 11: Dirty Little Secret pt. 1 Marisol is hiding a secret about her family, something so dark that not even Katie knows. Tanner finds out that Jenna is a teen mom. Angela while at Ash’s house finds out that he is related to Drake Lempky, the boy who killed J.T. Yorke. Episode 12: Dirty Little Secret pt. 2 Marisol’s secret is out, her mother has AIDS. Tanner is hesitant to stay with Jenna after finding out about Tyson. Angela stops hanging out with Ash after Ellie overhears her. Did Ellie give her the right advice though? Episode 13: Dance In The Dark pt. 1 Dave and Alli want to have sex, but Dave is worried that he won’t do it right. Eli doesn’t realize this but his addiction to masturbating is becoming unhealthy. Ash can’t stand to see himself in the mirror because he feels ugly. Episode 14: Dance In The Dark pt. 2 Dave decides to let go and finally lose his virginity to Alli. Eli’s addiction takes a turn for the awkward side when David catches him. Ash starts taking growth hormones to get taller. Episode 15: Rumour Has It pt. 1 The Degrassi Anti-Grapevine has a new writer: Katie. Rumors about David being gay spread around after Adam mentions it to someone. Alli thinks she’s pregnant after having sex with Dave. Episode 16: Rumour Has It pt. 2 Katie posts rumors about David being gay and Alli’s pregnancy on the Anti-Grapevine. Alli cannot stand the bullying and gets into a fight with Katie. David retaliates by spreading a rumor that Jake is breaking up with Katie. The Anti-Grapevine is found out by the teachers. Episode 17: Welcome to my Life pt. 1 Ash decides to open up to Angela about everything, the bullying and what it’s doing to him. Maya notices something is going on with Robbie and his father. Charlie makes a rude joke about Fiona’s past that puts a strain in their relationship. Episode 18: Welcome to My Life pt. 2 Angela decides that Ash needs to go to a psychologist but Ash won’t admit he has a problem. Robbie finally is able to speak out about his father’s sexual abuse. Charlie and Fiona’s relationship is hanging by a thread. Episode 19: Dynamite pt. 1 The school’s winter dance is just around the corner. The Degrassi dance squad (Alli, Dave, Jess, Imogen, and others) have a choreography prepared, but is it too risqué? Mr. Martin and Ms. Edwards are busy planning a wedding when they find out that Ms. Edwards is pregnant. Drew catches Jess with David. Episode 20: Dynamite pt. 2 The Degrassi Dance Squad’s choreography is denied but that won’t stop them from doing the dance, at least not in the school dance. Mr. Martin accidently reveals to Jake that he is going to be a father. Drew and Jess break up, sending Drew back into depression. Episode 21: The Only Exception pt. 1 Owen finds himself in love with someone else, only this time, she is interesting in him too. Ash develops a crush on Angela. Casey and Imogen have the perfect relationship and Eli wants to ruin it…again. Episode 22: The Only Exception pt. 2 Owen finally finds love, with Clare Edwards. Angela cannot find it in herself to tell Ash she’s not into him, but he won’t realize that they aren’t together. Imogen is tired of Eli trying to break her and Casey up and tells Eli once and for all that she does not want him. Episode 23: Skyscraper pt. 1 It’s the school winter dance and everything seems like its going well…except for Drew, Ash, and Robbie. David and Adam finally reach a settlement and start to become friends. Fiona contemplates breaking up with Charlie. Episode 24: Skyscraper pt. 2 Chaos ensues at the Degrassi winter dance as a student commits suicide in the hallway. Charlie breaks down as Fiona breaks up with her. A memorial is done on the night of the dance for the fallen student, only one thing is known for sure, the school will never be the same. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID! :D Category:Blog posts